User talk:Brian Kurtz
See: User talk:Brian Kurtz/Archive for older discussions. Cross password for DC & Marvel database Want to add my congratulations for the new skin "Monaco" as it seems to be well designed and corrects the major flaws I saw in the previous structure on the right sided toolbar -- and found out that I would have to create a seperate password and account for the Marvel database. Is there any plans in formation to allow the one account and password to be carried over onto both? If not, is there any considerations to have it done so in the future? Kal_l_fan 21:20, 7 March 2008 :::Hmmm. Honestly, I haven't even checked out the Monaco skin yet. I'll have to get back to you on that, Kal. Though Jamie or Peteparker will probably be able to answer your password questions more efficiently than I. --Brian Kurtz 20:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Powerman Do you have any images of this minor character from World's Finest 94 -- Powerman? I couldn't find anything useful online, thought you might have an idea or scan. I can't even figure out how I ever read about him, cause I sure don't have WF94, or the reprint. I think it might have been one of those DC Digests from the 1970s. --Roygbiv666 01:36, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::I don't have any on hand, Roy. A pic might be found in the Greatest Team-Ups tpb. I'll have to scrounge around and see if I can find it. --Brian Kurtz 13:07, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Blast. I just thumbed through Greatest Team-Ups, but I turned up bupkis. I have no idea where to find a picture of Supes as Powerman. Sorry. --Brian Kurtz 00:13, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Found some! --Roygbiv666 22:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::SWEET! --Brian Kurtz 23:33, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Comics naming conventions Umm ... you know all these "Comics A", "Comics B" lists. Was there some reason we didn't just make the comic templates autocategorize each volume into "Category:Comics A", "Category:Comics B", etc.? That way the lists would make themselves. --Roygbiv666 22:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::The reason is quite simple m'boy! Nobody thought of it until now. Definitely food for thought though. Wonder how we can monkey with the template to auto-include. --Brian Kurtz 23:08, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure someone can do that, but it ain't me. I need to get, like, Wiki coding for Dummies or something.--Roygbiv666 23:26, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Duh - the categories would list everything as "Comics:Bat Lash Volume 1" - they'd all have "Comics:" at the front for each letter... somethign something. Roygbiv666 23:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Smallville Character Hero pages Hi Brian it Rod I was wondering if you think its a good idea to create Smallville Character Hero pages of Green Arrow Oliver Queen, Bart Allen Impulse, Cyborg Victor Stone, Aquaman Orin Arthur Curry Smallville and Mercy Reef TV Show, Martain Manhunter, and Black Canary. I thought of this idea since we have Smallville Character Hero pages for Clark Kent and Kara Kent and as for those two pages I would update them to. I was wondering what your thoughts on the idea I had and any ideas you think I should add to the pages. Thanks again for all your help any updates or news on the image uploading problem. From Rod12 ::Hey, Rod. I'll start putting together some of those Aquaman, Bart Allen, Ollie Queen pages. Been meaning to get around to that anyway. Once I get them started, I'll post the links here. We have a Mercy Reef page here. --Brian Kurtz 13:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Frank Miller's Dark Knight Universe The Wikipedia page for All Star Batman and Robin says that Frank Miller's Dark Knight Universe (With All Star Batman, Dark Knight Returns, and The Dark Knight Strikes Again) is officially designated as Earth-31, though I have no idea of when in that universe is our "present". noticed you moved Catgirl to "Carrie Kelley (DKR)". The Clever Guy Talk 18:34, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! Earth-31 it is then. After reading that excerpt though, we have to make sure that only All-Star and DKR Batman related material are moved to that page, not All-Star Superman (which is kind of odd, since All-Star Batman makes reference to Superman in issue #6). Weird. --Brian Kurtz 18:36, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::It's most likely Superman (Earth-31) who is referenced, not the All Star Superman. Earth-31 Superman made appearnces in Countdown: Arena. Speaking of All Star, the All Star Batgirl will probably not be in the same continuity as Frank Miller's Dark Knight Universe, despite that Batgirl has appeared in All Star Batman and Robin. The Clever Guy Talk 18:59, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Definitely something to consider. In the meantime, I'll re-move Catgirl to Earth-31. --Brian Kurtz 19:21, 15 February 2008 (UTC) I have created a template for Elseworlds/Post-52 characters. What do you think? The Clever Guy Talk 10:40, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sweet! Me likes! --Brian Kurtz 13:16, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Speaking of naming conventions...is there a reason for why Superman, Jr. and Batman, Jr. have different earth designations despite sharing continuity? If there isn't, I'd stick with "Alternate Earth-Two". The Clever Guy Talk 23:01, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hawkman Who is Katar Hol (New Earth)? --Roygbiv666 01:58, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Basically, it was the only way I could figure to resolve the "Hawkman" nightmare. Without going into the long and short of it, Katar (New Earth) is the guy introduced in the Hawkworld mini series, and the subsequent Hawkworld ongoing. The one who joined the League wearing that terrible red and gold armor. Katar (Earth-One) is of course the classic Silver Age Thanagarian that everyone knows and loves. Trying to reconcile these two versions of what was supposed to be a single person is a continuity quagmire that makes me wanna tear my eyes right out of their sockets. --Brian Kurtz 02:06, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Good job creating the Earth-Fables Gallery. I'll try to remember to use it :D. Have a nice weekend Brian! Copycat989 13:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! You too. --Brian Kurtz 13:57, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow and How to create templates Hi Brian I was wondering if you know the answer to this question (Does the DC Database wiki restrict the depth/scope of its articles in such a way that certain articles related to Green Arrow would not belong there?)because I'm trying to create a Green Arrow Wiki and somebody asked me that question and I'm not sure what to tell them because I see other wiki's that are based on DC Universe Characters like Batman, Superman, Smallville, Wonder Women, and the DC Animated Universe. Also another question how do you create template like for excample character, vehicle, gallery, and so forth I was wondering how they are made. Have a good weekend. Thanks again for all your help. from Rod12 ::Hey, Rod12. We don't really have any restrictions so far as what Green Arrow material can be created, but to be on the safe side... it would be probably be a good idea to address the specifics of such a thing on the policy forums. I can tell you for certain that we definitely don't restrict on scope or depth. In fact, there are tons of existing articles on the DB that could benefit from a little bit of both. As far as the template stuff goes... I'm afraid you came to the wrong guy on that one. The templates use some pretty complex code, and I am not the guy best suited to help you in that area. I'm terrible when it comes to coding. The site owner Jamie would probably be able to answer your coding questions better than I can. --Brian Kurtz 02:39, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Dead Character Question and How did you make your User Talk Page Hi Brian you saw my user page that has all my favorite characters I was wondering which character are officially deceased I know Barry Allen the 2nd Flash and Bart Allen the 4th Flash is but is there any other characters in the DC Universe that are my favorite characters that are officially deceased. Also how did you create your User Talk Page I tried creating but it didn't work I was wondering how you did it. Any news on the Smallville character pages and also when I meant a character page on Aquaman I meant Smallville's Version and Mercy Reef's Version sorry about the miss-understanding. Thanks again for all your help and I sent Jamie a message on his User Talk Page but he hasn't answered me yet but thats ok I'm in no rush. Also one other question that was sent to me about the Green Arrow Wiki site I'm trying to create and I don't know the answer to it because I'm apart of DCDatabase community and I edit here everyday and I'm one of the editors who edits the GA pages and you know I like GA so what should I do to answer this question. (Good news! Wikia hosts the DCDatabase community which is eager to have your contributions. You can read more about this wiki on its information page at Central Wikia. We hope to have your help on this topic at DCDatabase soon! Green Arrow may well be able to support a wiki on his own, but please talk to the editors of the GA pages at the DC Database first about how best to launch the project.) From Rod12 Hey, Rod. Sorry I didn't get back to you right away. You can find a list of currently deceased characters here. Not sure how up to date it is, but it should be easy enough to navigate. I'm not sure I understand your question about your user talk page. It looks like your user talk page is working fine. If you want to try and experiment with stuff, you can always use your sandbox page. I've been doing a little bit more with the Smallville stuff. Here's a list of characters that we already have pages on. I'm probably going to move some of the Mercy Reef stuff so that the page names are in line with Smallville continuity. I'll start putting together an Aquaman page under the pagename Arthur Curry (Smallville). Hopefully, Jamie will get back to you soon regarding your template questions. Have a good one. --Brian Kurtz 14:15, 19 February 2008 (UTC) User Talk Page, Green Arrow Wikia site statement, Aquaman (Mercy Reef) Character Page Hi Brian sorry about the miss-understanding with the User Talk Page I knew mine worked what I was wondering is how you made your user page look the way it does I liked how you made it. I know your making a Aquaman (Smallville) Character Page but are you going to make a Aquaman (Mercy Reef) Character. This statement made on the request for the Green Arrow Wikia site statement I don't understand it by any chance do you know what it means. (Good news! Wikia hosts the DCDatabase community which is eager to have your contributions. You can read more about this wiki on its information page at Central Wikia. We hope to have your help on this topic at DCDatabase soon! Green Arrow may well be able to support a wiki on his own, but please talk to the editors of the GA pages at the DC Database first about how best to launch the project.) I don't know the answer to it because I'm apart of DCDatabase community and I edit here everyday and I'm one of the editors who edits the GA pages and you know I like GA so what should I do to answer this question. From Rod12 ::Coincidentally enough, I'm working on an Aquaman (Smallville) character even as we speak. It's going to be a stub, but most of the basic info will be there. Aquaman from Smallville is the exact same character as the one from Mercy Reef, even though they were played by two different actors. --Brian Kurtz 18:51, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Brian they look great now all we need is Bart Allen Impulse, Martain Manhunter, Black Canary, and Smallville's Version of the Justice League team and were done. If you want I'll fill in the other information like the History and what ever else is need like photos for excample. Once again great job you are the best. From Rod12 J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) page Hi Brian I created a J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) page could you look it over and see if anything more needs to be added or changed I think I got the basics down. The only thing I didn't add is the history. Now the only Smallville hero characters left needed to be added are Bart Allen Impulse, Victor Stone Cyborg, and Dinah Lance Black Cannary and the a page for the Smallville Justice League Team. Those 4-remaining pages do you want to do them or me or we simply split them in half and each one of us do 2 each. Oh do you think we should add the Smallville character Andrea Rojas her character is considered a hero and Dinah Lance in Smallville which one is she in the comics the 1st or 2nd Black Cannary. Thanks again for all your help and The Green Arrow and Aquaman Smallville pages looks great nice job. From Rod12 :Looks good, Rod. You're off to a great start. Though if I may suggest, I think we should restrict his power levels to include only those that we have seen in the TV series. As it is a different continuity, we shouldn't assume that Smallville's John Jones has all of the same powers as his comic book counterpart. The powers that I personally can recall are: ::*Flight - He flew off with Bizarro ::*Super-Strength - Killed the evil Kryptonian ::*Telepathy - Got into Clark's head ::*Shape-shifting - We've seen glimpses of his true martian form ::*Super-Speed - possible power, though this might just be an application of flight. :Martian Vision - Not sure about this one. Has he ever used heat vision or any variation thereof? I can't remember. :I'm also a little iffy on the name. Has he been referred to as J'onn J'onzz in the show or just John Jones? Can't remember. I know he's been called the Martian Manhunter by both Chloe and Kara. I'll reprint this post on the J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) talk page so that other editors are aware that this is being discussed. :Oh... I'll get back to you on those other characters you mentioned. Cheers. --Brian Kurtz 13:13, 21 February 2008 (UTC) J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) Powers Review and Looking Over Hi Brian I was looking over J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) at the Smallville Wiki Page and it says on the issue of powers On the issue of powers he has and which epsodes they appeared in and which they were also demonstrated by The Martian Manhunter. Hopefully this will help in understanding The Martian Manhunter of Smallville's powers. Oh the image uploading is particially working for me it works at least half of the time. Thanks again for all your help maybe this will help us get a true answer on Smallville's Martian Manhunters true powers. From Rod12. *Flight(Static,Phantom,Bizarro) *Telepathy(Labyrinth) *Super Speed(Static,Cure) *Healing Factor(Phantom,Bizarro) *Shapeshifting(Static)=You see his Red Eyes *Super Strength(Static,Bizarro,Cure) *Heat Vision/Martian Vision(Static)=In the comics, the Martian Manhunter has the powers of flight, shapeshifting, super-speed, super-stamina, telepathy, super-strength, Martian vision (not heat vision, but a vision that releases pressure instead of heat), invulnerability, invisibility, intangibility, and possibly the ability to create heat through his palm. Marvel changeroos Hey Brian, I wanted to let you know that we have combined some ideas from your event template onto the Marvel Database (here)and have been discussing it in the forums. I was wanting to get your take on it and share some other ideas that we can combine in both databases. Shoot me a line and we'll see if we can't come up with some good ideas that will benefit both DB's. --http://en.marveldatabase.com/User_talk:M1shawhan :I like the idea of collapsibles as well. I think the problem with the centering and adjustments on the NavBar is due to the code on the sites due to the commons javascript (here). As far as I can think if we can create out "own" template to handle this kind of thing then we can use that template instead of the " The Clever Guy]] Talk 09:58, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good to me. If everyone likes it, I'll go with whichever way the wind blows. One question though... if this template replaces the existing gallery template, is there a risk of it screwing up existing pages that are using the current template? I'll go back and re-look at the thread you posted. I know there's been some new comments that I haven't read yet. See-ya! --Brian Kurtz 14:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think screw-ups will happen more than adding lots of new tasks and having at least some galleries without images be sorted as "Galleries with Content" just because they have preexisting tags, such as gallery or center. Maybe we can get a bot to fix the tag issue. The Clever Guy Talk 20:19, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :"GalleryName" should be filled in new gallery pages, or the automatic "SeeAlso" thingys won't show up. The Clever Guy Talk 15:19, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ahhhh... gotcha. I was wondering why some of them showed up and some of them didn't. Thanks for the update. --Brian Kurtz 15:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Search Bar Hey Brian, In IE7 and Firefox, you have the ability to put new searches in the Search Bar, so I made some for the Go and Search functions for the DC side. I had them made for the Marvel side for quite awhile now, and I figured I might as well make it fair. :) Here's the link to the searches. Let me know if you have trouble using them. --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 19:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Cool! Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 20:37, 3 March 2008 (UTC) DC Characters Animated Images Hi Brian great job on Bart Allen and the Run Episode it looks great. I was wondering with all the DC Characters Animated Images are we going to give them there own gallery or are we going to keep them where they are because since we moved the Smallville Images. Oh and I found out how the friend feature works and I was wondering could I add you to my friend list. Oh did you by any chance read my last message regarding the Smallville Justice League Team Page. Thanks again. From Rod12 :: Hey Rod, I'm still kinda testing the water with the animated stuff. Some characters such as Supes and Bats will definitely have full character templates, but some of them are just going to have minor templates. I'm also still hammering out the naming conventions on some of these, so I'll have to get back to you on that. In the meantime, if there are gallery pages created for say Bruce Wayne (DCAU)/Gallery, then yes, we can remove DCAU pics from other galleries and place them in the more appropriate ones. ::The Smallville Justice League stuff (as well as Cyborg) is definitely on my "to do" list. First I wanna borrow my buddy's Season Six DVD so I can freshen my memory of the episode (and also get some sweet screencaps). ::Sure, you can add me to your friends list. By all means. To be honest, I've never even looked at the option, so I don't even know how it works. --Brian Kurtz 14:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Added Edit Toolbar Buttons Hi Brian, I added the same Edit Toolbar buttons we have over on the Marvel Side here. The only one that's different is the one with a picture of the Earth. You guys don't seem to use a reality template on this side, so I stuck RoyGBiv666's Earth Template in there instead. (It seems to be pretty similar). I was going to start migrating some function templates over to this side as well, but didn't know if your Naming Conventions are the same on this side as on the other. Are your comic pages all being moved to the: "Comics:ComicTitle Vol VolumeNumber IssueNumber" Naming Convention? I've got a pretty good little template that allows users to put in: "ComicTitle #IssueNumber" and the template assumes you're talking about Volume 1 and makes the link: 'Comics:ComicTitle Vol 1 IssueNumber|ComicTitle #IssueNumber' I know I really like it on the Marvel side, so I thought if the Conventions are the same, you guys would like it too. If you think of any other functionality that would be very handy, let me know, and I'll see what I can whip up. Thanks, --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 14:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks for the upgrades! Currently, all of our comic issues are named "Supergirl Vol 5 11" (for example). None of them are titled under the convention of "Comics:ComicTitle Vol VolumeNumber IssueNumber". Perhaps its a coding thing that I'm unfamiliar with, but I'm not clear on what the benefit of adding "Comics" to the beginning of each pagename is? Is there a forum topic or somesuch that I should check out? Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 15:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's not worded very plainly here, but basically, Comics, and especially team-named comics aren't easily sorted from the team pages, so putting them in their own namespace, (Comics:), enables easier sorting. I've heard it's in order to make things easier later. Ah! Here's the forum discussion. :::Oh, and PS, I LOVE LOVE LOVE what you guys have done with Orin (New Earth)#Powers and Abilities. I worked to get this as a field into the Character template, so that all that would be needed to add these things is to put them like: ::: :::| PowersList = Amphibious Nature; Enhanced Sight; Enhanced Hearing ::: :::So that the fields would come up automatically! (In case you couldn't tell, I'm all about automation). See this page for an example on how it would be used. It could easily be introduced, (as you've used it), for the abilities and weaknesses fields also! I'd love to see it come to fruition. How do you feel about it? :::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 22:08, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::One more thing, do you ever use the shoutbox over here? It's a widget for the panel on the left in the new skin, and you can talk to any other people instantly, like community IM. Uhhh... check out the non-existent Spies - any ideas on what's causing all the entries? Click on a few and they shouldn't be "spies". Over to Jamie? :Roygbiv666 20:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Peteparker made some upgrades to the character template. If you look at the source code, you'll find some defaults under the Occupation and Origin fields. Though to be honest, I'm not sure what is triggering some of the auto-category fields. Lobo is auto-categorized as a Deity! Freaky weird. I'm sure its just some weird bug that'll work itself out. Hopefully. --Brian Kurtz 20:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, Lobo was an archbishop for a religion I think he was alone to practise...LOL. The Clever Guy Talk 21:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oh yeah... something is definitely rotten in the state of Denmark. I just created the wanted category Criminals and its flooded with tons of characters who are not criminals, like Aquaman and the Flash. --Brian Kurtz 21:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Maybe they have been shoplifting sometime...LOL. Sorry, couldn't resist it. The Clever Guy Talk 21:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I always suspected there was something kinda fishy about that Aquaman guy! ::Oooh.... bad joke. Bad, bad joke. The guys aren't gonna let ya live that one down. --Brian Kurtz 21:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry fellas, it's all me. Over on the Marvel side, we like to autocategorize as much as possible, so I attempted to implement the same things over here. In Lobo's case, "Fish-God", (specifically, 'God'), is in his Occupation block, so it saw that and put him as a God, or Category:Dieties. I've disabled all that nonsense for now, and if you guys have a list of occupations, origins, and unusual features you'd like autocategorized, let me have it, and I'll switch em all out. I noticed that in the case of some characters, the template hasn't completely changed out for them yet, so it was categorizing them as every single possibility. If you see this, just re-save the page as it is if it bugs you, and it'll go away right away, or you can leave it for the cache to catch up with. (I turned it off anyway, so they should be going away pretty quick). :) :::Here's what we have on the Marvel side. :::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 21:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Small button, you've got! Hey Brian, I just put in the small button, it's the one to the right of the redirect button. Apparently, everything before the redirect button is automatic, so we only get to add after that. I'm going to put it in on the Marvel side too, but I'm not sure it's used all that often over there. Also, as you've noticed, I updated a few of the templates over here, so if you see some unusual stuff, resave the page, and if it's still there, let me know so I can fix it. :) --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 21:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Spirit (Denny Colt) Any ideas on an Earth designation for this? Earth-Spirit? :Roygbiv666 03:30, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was trying to figure that one out myself. I guess Earth-Spirit is the best option. Formally, is his first name Denny or Dennis? --Brian Kurtz 11:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::I have never read a Spirit book (I know, sad) - is this some crossover thing with the DC Universe, or a standalone? If it's standalone (probably is due to licensing issues), I guess "Earth-Spirit" will have to do. Similar to "Earth-Fables" and "Earth-V(for Vendetta)". ::::--Roygbiv666 15:26, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's stand-alone, though the license was formerly owned by Quality Comics. The current series as well as the Archive editions are published by DC. Even though he had a crossover one-shot with Batman, I'm 99% certain that the Spirit is in a separate reality from the others. --Brian Kurtz 16:04, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::So, I'd say "Earth-Spirit" for now. As long as the entries have a name, we can change them all later. Roygbiv666 22:58, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Image 'Subject' Fields Hey Brian, I wrote a robot program that will 'fix' all of the subject fields in the Image templates. Basically, if the subject is a redirect, it finds where it redirects to and corrects the field. I thought I'd run this by you and Roy before I unleashed it though. I know 'fixing' the cast fields created a bit of chaos last time, so I don't want to step on any toes. Let me know if it's cool to run it. :) --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 03:19, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Let 'er rip! --Brian Kurtz 11:21, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Brian - see my page for additional discussion -- cc to Brian: ::I think that we are (at least trying) to follow the same kind of naming conventions as the MDP (i.e. "First Name (Earth)"), but there are a bunch that haven't been updated yet. Is there a way for a bot to rename those automatically, or should we stick with users placing the "Move" template in the articles. Theoretically, one could have a bot do a run on all pages using the "Character Template", take the "real name" field and the "Universe" field, see if it matches the Pagename, and, if it doesn't, move the page to "Real Name (Earth)". I think there are too many idiosyncrasies for that to be automated though. ::Should we concentrate on figuring out the critical path (i.e. the order that things need to happen) before we start updating actual pages? Like, does the whole naming convention thing need to be cleaned up before categories, etc. Should we have a bot clean up all the "Earth-Whatever" pages to use a "reality template" rather than merely a "Location template"? And so on. :::Roygbiv666 14:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds like you're reading off my 'to do' list. heh heh heh. A more logical, step by step approach, as you're suggesting, would probably work out best in the end, since one project would be completed prior to opening another, but that is definitely not the way it happened or continues to happen on the flip side. I do have a bot that automates move processes, changing all of the subpages connected to a character's page as well as updating all of the pages in their Category/Appearances page with their new name. If you happen to feel like helping, using the move tag is the best bet for these. I've been meaning to ask, but didn't want to pry, but you guys have quite a few pages (probably less than 20) that have move tags in them with no name to move them to, suggesting that the current name is incorrect, but the correct one is unknown. Could we move those instances to a separate category? Maybe a sub-category of Cat:Move would be in order? In any case, the move tag, when filled out at the top of the page with the name to be moved to, is a surefire way to ensure the page will be moved properly. :) ::::It is altogether possible to automate the page naming process, if that is something you would be interested in. Over on the dark side, I had a lot of people who enjoyed hunting down incorrect pages and throwing in move tags, so we went that route. ::::As far as the order you'd like to accomplish these goals is concerned, if you guys happen to have a preference, I'm all all ears. I'm here to assist in achieving the same modern functionalities as we enjoy on the Marvel side. No reason why you nice fellas should have to bang out all the cool stuff you do by hand all the time. Whatever I can do to make your lives easier. ::::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 03:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Brian - I started a page for bot discussions/suggestions/etc. here. I know we should probably use the Forums, but I rarely check them. Roygbiv666 12:06, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Facebook icon All fixed! I couldn't find any problem with the code, so I saved the image locally, converted it to a png image, and used that link instead. I deleted the old gif image since it wasn't being used anywhere else. :) --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 13:52, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome! You da man! --Brian Kurtz 13:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow Wiki Hi Brian I'm trying to create a Green Arrow Wiki page and this message was sent to me which is below how would you recomend me answering this so I could start my Green Arrow Wiki page. Oh and I've notice you have been real busy with editing if you need any extra help let me know and if so give me some instructions on what is needed and I'll do my best to help you out. From Rod12 Hi Rod! Your request was replied to back on February 18. See http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Greenarrowdatabaseproject -- basically I suggested that you talk to some of the other editors at DC Database about coordinating the GA coverage there with a separate wiki. If other editors are in agreement, I'll be happy to reopen the request and get this started for you. (Long live Ollie!) — Catherine (talk) 00:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Aquaman Comic Book Question Hi Brian I was just recently looking at the DC Comics websites and the Comics and Graphic Novels and I saw kind of a limited amount of Aquaman Comics. Do you know or recomend any Aquaman Comics that deal with his orgin like for excample Batman year one I'm mainly looking for a Aquaman comic book telling me stories about his orgin and how he became Aquaman. If you don't know any thats ok I just thought you were the best person to ask. Oh and by the way did you get a chance to read my message Green Arrow Wiki and the question I asked you about the message that was sent to me about dealing with trying to creat a Green Arrow Wiki web site because I real don't know how to answer that question and I thought you would be the best one to ask. Well thanks again for all the help. From Rod12 ::To be honest, Rod, I'm not sure I completely understand Catherine's response, but it appears that she is denying your request to create a brand new Wiki. If that's the case, then I truly am sorry. Been there myself. Believe it or not, I actually tried to start a DC wiki right about the time that this one was being created and was turned down. Never fear though, we welcome all editorial assistance, and hopefully, one day, we'll be able to include every erg of information possible about the Battling Bowman. ::Oh... as for Aquaman. I highly recommend the 1993 limited series Aquaman: Time and Tide. It's a modern retelling of his origin, and in my opinion, one of the more entertaining stories to come out of the 90s. It's available as a trade paperback. There was an also an Aquaman special that came out in the mid 80s that details his origin. It's pretty decent, but kinda obsolete. Hope this helps. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 06:01, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Justice League of America hey Brian. I see you merged the two JLA entries for being the same. Actually, the Earth-One was limited to Pre-Crisis materials, and the New Earth entry was Post-Crisis. The Other Media and stuff were the same, but otherwise they had different content. Now the Pre-Crisis stuff is gone(ish). Maybe it could be reverted, and I can move the general JLA content to the Disambig page, and change the main image on one of them. :Roygbiv666 22:59, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::OOOOOPS! Big-a mea culpa! I guess I didn't really look very closely at the article. At a glance, it looked like a mirrored article. My bad! Just fixed it. --Brian Kurtz 00:37, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Moving Comics pages How come you are moving comics pages? I thought we are going by the naming conventions of 'Comics:x Vol y z'. GeorgeMcBain 23:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :I started to move some of the pages back, like Comics:Arak Vol 1 43. -- GeorgeMcBain 17:42, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry I didn't respond to your first message. I received several messages at one shot and missed yours. As for the moving thang... welllll... even though I try to keep everything as symmetrical to the MDP as possible, I haven't really been up on this comic issue naming convention. Aside from a search engine feature, I just don't see the benefit to renaming all these pages. Just a personal pet peeve I s'pose. Admittedly, I haven't participated in any of the forum discussions on the matter yet. Heck, I'm still trying to get all the character pages moved. Be that as it may, I should've discussed the matter with you first before arbitralily moving your pages and for that I apologize. --Brian Kurtz 17:47, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Gotcha, no worries; If you start a discussion on forums with Jamie let me know and I will join in. Until then, I am going to continue going by the naming convention rules. Cheers! -- GeorgeMcBain 18:17, 24 March 2008 (UTC) FairUse Image Tab I made a little template to stick in Image Templates, called Template:FairJust. What do you think - does it make sense in terms of usage and that sort of thing? I used it in Image:Power Boy 001.jpg. :Roygbiv666 04:29, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, that's pretty cool. Me likes! --Brian Kurtz 12:20, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, let me update that. Me LOVES! I've started dropping it into some image pages, and I think it helps to make things look more professional. Also helps to keep us on our Ps and Qs so far as Fairuse requirements and such. --Brian Kurtz 17:49, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Smallville Cyborg, Black Cannary, and Justice League Team Pages Updates Hi Brian excellent job on the new template for the Young Justice page it looks so much better then that old template that was basically comprised of comic book covers job well done on that page. I was wondering if you had any news or updates on the Smallville pages of Cyborg, Black Cannary and a team page on Smallville's version of the Justice League. If you need me to work or help you on one of those 3-pages just let me know. Or update the history of those characters already made let me know. From Rod12